


Who Let the Frogs Out?

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frogs, Funny, Galaxy Garrison, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Pranks, Trouemaker, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 21: Troublemaker.Get a lockpick, a biology room filled with frogs, and you have a plan.





	Who Let the Frogs Out?

“Okay Hunk”, Lance said as he took something out from his school backpack, he was sweating, clearly nervous, but still spotted that trademark smile of his on his face. “Is the coast clear?”.

“Yes”, Hunk answered while giving Lance a thumbs up.

The thing Lance had taken up, was nothing other than a a lockpick, the coast was now clear to break into the biology classroom of Garrisons, they had planned this for days now, and now it would finally happen. Lance put the lockpick in, and after about half a minute, the door opened. He had practiced with the bathroom door in his and Hunk’s dorm room, and it payed of now.

“Nice, I’m in”, he said, and Hunk nodded before he gave Lance a kiss on the cheek.

“Now go inside, I’ll keep watch”.

“Got it”.

He sneaked inside, and immediately walked to the very end of the classroom, where multiple large cages filled with frogs resided. There were not there for dissecting, some of them just followed astronauts into space for testing. But the frogs were the reason Lance was here.

He opened the first cage, lifting out a tiny frog from the tiny puddle of water, and put it on the floor, and continued with the next one. Soon, all of the sixty or so frogs jumped around in the classroom, croaking and just doing frog stuff.

Lance excited the classroom, high fives his boyfriend, and then they left. Of what a surprise their teacher would get tomorrow.


End file.
